Tudo Sobre Você
by Juu Malfoy
Summary: Porque era tudo sobre ela. Songfic. All About You - McFLY. Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger


Ela. Sempre habitando meus pensamentos, sempre por perto, sempre ela. E por ela eu resolvi mudar.

**It's all about you (it's all about you)**

**It's all about you baby (it's all about)**

**It's all about you (it's all about you)**

**It's all about you**

Era uma tarde quente de primavera quando reparei _nela_. Em como seus olhos brilhavam e seu sorriso encantava a todos. Talvez _ela_ tenha percebido meus olhar fixo, pois logo depois me olhou e deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

**Yesterday you asked me**

**Something I thought you knew**

**So I told you with a smile**

**It's all about you**

Dias depois entramos de férias, e eu fiquei dois meses sem ver a dona do sorriso perfeito. Do _meu_ _sorriso_. Minhas férias foram as piores, como sempre. Meu pai, com toda aquela história de Lord das Trevas e a minha mãe que só queria saber de roupas e coisas caras. Nada daquilo me interessava. Não mais. A única coisa que me fazia feliz era saber que quando eu voltasse a Hogwarts, eu veria aquele sorriso de novo, e eu nunca desejei tanto que o tempo passasse logo.

**Then you whispered in my ear**

**And you told me too**

**Said you make my life worthwhile**

**It's all about you**

Finalmente o dia do embarque chegou e eu não aguentava mais ouvir Pansy e os outros falando. Pansy sorria, mas esse sorriso me dava nojo. Não era como o sorriso _dela_. Não era _ela_. Resolvi andar pelo trem para tentar relaxar um pouco antes de chegar a Hogwarts, e foi aí que a vi. Ela estava em sua cabine, com aqueles dois amigos insuportáveis dela. O ruivo gritava algo para ela e haviam lágrimas descendo de seus olhos. Ela levantou e saiu da cabine, passando reto por mim sem ao menos me ver. Voltei à minha cabine.

**And I would answer all your wishes**

**If you asked me too**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses**

**Don't know what I'd do**

Dias se passaram, e eu não conseguia tirar a maldita Grifinória da minha cabeça. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo! Bastava fechar os olhos e aqueles olhos surgiam na minha mente... Eu não dormia mais, não comia mais. Só pensava _nela_. Eu estava, definitivamente, ficando louco. E não sabia mais o que fazer.

**So hold me close and**

**Say three words like you used to do**

**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**

**It's all about you, yeah**

Dumbledore me escolheu como monitor chefe, eu teria um quarto só meu, na ala sul do castelo, e dividiria a sala comunal e o banheiro com o outro monitor, que eu não fazia idéia de quem era, mas iria descobrir, já que ele entrava pela porta neste instante.

Emblema da Grifinória. Péssima notícia. Eu já estava querendo me matar por ter que dividir um salão comunal com alguém da Grifinória, e foi aí que eu olhei direito quem estava entrando, e foi aí que eu a vi. Era _ela_. Cabelos castanhos, olhos da mesma cor, e o meu sorriso. Ela me olhou, me desejou boa noite e foi para seu quarto.

E então eu percebi. Eu nunca mais poderia dormir tranqüilamente sabendo que _ela_ estava tão perto de mim.

**And I would answer all your wishes**

**If you asked me too**

**But if you deny me one of your kisses**

**Don't know what I'd do**

O tempo foi passando, e por incrível que pareça, nos tornamos bons amigos, eu e ela.

Era absurdo, eu sei. Um Sonserino e uma Grifinória, convivendo harmonicamente, conversando como dois iguais, mas eu não pude evitar.

**So hold me close and**

**Say three words like you used to do**

**Dancing on the kitchen tiles**

**Yes you made my life worthwhile**

**So I told you with a smile**

Até que um dia, finalmente nos beijamos. Eu não queria que aquele beijo acabasse nunca, mas ele acabou. Eu abri os olhos, e a vi, tão linda, de olhos fechados. Eu já estava preparado para me desculpar, pedir perdão e prometer todas as coisas do mundo, somente para que ela não ficasse brava, para que ela não se afastasse. E então ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, o _meu sorriso_, e disse que eu fazia o mundo dela valer a pena. Nunca tive felicidade igual a essa em toda a minha vida. A não ser claro, quando nos casamos. Ah, sim, nos casamos. Eu sabia que depois daquele dia, eu não poderia viver sem ela.

**It's all about you**

Estou casado a oito meses, e posso dizer que sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Hermione enfrentou todos os seus amigos para ficar comigo. Eu também, mas eu não me importava, nada importava quando eu estava com _ela_, pois era tudo sobre _ela_.

**It's all about you (it's all about you)**

**It's all about you baby (it's all about)**

**It's all about you (it's all about you)**

**It's all about you**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Heey people! Espero que vocês tenham gostado :D A música é All About You, do McFLY. Reviews PLEASE!

Tradução:

Tudo sobre você

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

É tudo sobre você, baby (É tudo sobre)

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

É tudo sobre você

Ontem você me perguntou

Algo que pensei que você sabia

Então te disse com um sorriso

"Você está por toda parte"

Então você sussurrou em meu ouvido

E me disse também:

"Você faz minha vida valer à pena

Você está por toda parte"

E eu atenderia todos seus desejos

Se você me pedisse

Mas se você me negar um dos seus beijos

Não sei o que eu faria

Então me abrace forte

E diga três palavras como você costumava fazer

Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha

Você está por toda parte

E eu atenderia todos seus desejos

Se você me pedisse

Mas se você me negar um dos seus beijos

Não sei o que eu faria

Então me abrace forte

E diga três palavras como você costumava fazer

Dançando nos azulejos da cozinha

Sim, você faz minha vida valer à pena

Então eu te disse com um sorriso

É tudo sobre você

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

É tudo sobre você, baby (É tudo sobre)

É tudo sobre você (É tudo sobre você)

É tudo sobre você


End file.
